Anima - a little story from all Super Junior couple
by deeyach
Summary: Anima. Sedikit cerita tentang KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin), HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk), YeWook (Yesung & Ryeowook), HanChul (Hangen & Heechul), KangTeuk (Kangin & Leeteuk), SiBum (Siwon & Kibum), ZhouRy (Zhoumi & Henry), ShiNar (Shindong & Nari). Category : Random (Boys Love, Gender Switch, & Straight), Genre : Unknown, Status : Unknown.
1. Anima - KyuMin

**Title : Anima - KyuMin  
**

**Category : Boys Love  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Kondisi jalan sudah mulai sepi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bergandengan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Sungmin yang memang letaknya agak terpecil dari keramaian kota. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Sesekali namja bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya tercermin seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" selidik Sungmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita jalan lagi." jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dan menarik tangan itu paksa. Sungmin hanya menurut, dia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan gelagat yang sama.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak merespon, dia masih dengan pekerjaan yang sama, memperhatikan gelagat Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Dari sejak kita meninggalkan restoran sampai sekarang, kau nampak gelisah. Katakan ada apa? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain baru menatap Sungmin.

"Baiklah akan ku katakan, tapi bersikaplah biasa. Jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Sungmin mengangguk meskipun dia tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kita diawasi, mobil van hitam di seberang jalan jarak 3 rumah dari sini. Jangan menoleh."

Sungmin terdiam.

"Ayo kita masuk, aku akan memberitahumu di dalam. Dan, tersenyumlah jika perlu tertawa.", Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk dengan menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style yang membuat namja manis itu terkejut. Dari kejauhan, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan di balik teropong.

"Kau pikir dia akan melakukannya?" tanya salah satunya.

"Dia pasti melakukannya, dia harus. Kalau pun tidak kita bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kita tetap mengawasinya, mungkin dia ingin bersenang-senang dulu dengan kekasihnya." jawab salah satunya. Mereka kembali mengamati rumah itu di layar komputer.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari jendela.

"Ceritakan Kyu." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di hadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, namja itu menunggunya untuk bicara. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Mereka anak buah mafia Jepang yang secara tidak langsung transaksinya kau gagalkan. Kau ingat?"

Sungmin terlihat mengingat sesuatu, kemudian mengangguk.

"Transaksi yang dulu pernah gagal karena laporanku ke polisi itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Mafia Jepang itu bekerja sama dengan bos besar Korea. Karena transaksi itu gagal, membuatnya rugi hingga milyaran dollar. Yang aku dengar, transaksi itu hanya awal transaksi lainya. Bukan hanya perdagangan narkoba, tapi juga senjata dan manusia. Mafia itu mensuplai senjata dan pelacur ke daerah konflik di Afrika dan Amerika."

Sungmin menyimak yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi karena kecerobohan mereka sehingga kehilangan rekaman pembicaraan keduanya dan karena kau yang menemukan kaset rekaman itu lalu menyerahkannya ke polisi, transaksi itu berhasil digagalkan. Dan gara-gara itu juga, membuat mafia Jepang itu susah bergerak karena interpol selalu mengawasinya dan otomatis membuat pendapatannya menurun. Begitu pun dengan gerak gerik bos besar Korea itu. Dan mereka..."

"Mereka ingin membunuhku kan? Karena aku yang menyebabkan itu semua." lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Mereka menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya kan?". Kyuhyun tak menjawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, "Tapi kau harus Kyu. Jika tidak mereka akan membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, "Jangan kau pikir aku mau melakukannya. Lebih baik mati buatku daripada harus membunuhmu dan hidup sendiri."

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun menatapnya, "Mereka ada di luar sana. Kalau kau tidak membunuhku, mereka akan membunuh kita berdua. Peluru di pistolmu tidak akan cukup untuk melawan mereka. Kita akan kalah."

"Kita bisa lapor polisi." ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka tetap akan mencari kita Kyu. Kita tidak akan bisa lari. Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kekuatan seorang bos mafia itu sangat besar. Katakanlah kita bisa lari keluar Korea, tapi diluar sana, dia mungkin sudah meminta bantuan mafia lain untuk memburu kita. Percuma."

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka semua.", Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan emosinya.

"Tidak Kyu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan darah. Biar aku membersihkan tanganmu dengan darahku. Biar aku menjadi yang korbanmu yang terakhir.", Sungmin menatap sosok yang dicintainya itu, "Aku lebih rela mati di tangan kekasihku sendiri daripada di tangan orang lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia terduduk. Dirasakan ponselnya bergetar.

_**'Waktumu 5 menit untuk membunuhnya atau kami yang akan turun tangan.'**_

Sungmin mengambil handphone Kyuhyun dan membaca pesan itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Membawa Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kyu, lakukanlah. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menarik pelatuk pistolmu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan menghantuimu meminta pertanggungjawaban. Lakukanlah, agar mereka tidak membunuhmu juga. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, tetap mencintaiku hingga tua. Tetap mengingatku, di sini, di hatimu.", Sungmin menunjuk dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat mata namja dihadapannya, dia tidak menemukan keraguan di sana. Tidak ada sedikit pun nada ragu dalam setiap kalimat Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat begitu yakin dengan keputusannya yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Iya, aku memaafkanmu asal setelah ini kau berjanji untuk tidak membunuh apalagi sampai membalas dendam kepada mafia hidupmu yang baru dengan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini."

"Aku tahu, karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari sana. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Tersenyumlah Kyu. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Senyummu yang tulus bukan yang kau paksakan." pinta Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun semakin membisu. Dia berusaha memenuhi keinginan Sungmin itu, dan Sungmin pun membalas dengan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk. Dia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berdiri, dia merasa inilah saatnya. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah pistol yang sudah dilengkapi peredam suara dari balik jaketnya dan mengarahkannya ke Sungmin.

"Ini akan menyakitkan." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku tahu, tapi sakitnya hanya sebentar kan? Lakukanlah Kyu.", Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.", dan Sungmin memberikan senyumannya yang terakhir.

Dor Dor Dor!

Tiga buah peluru melesat menembus jantung Sungmin, membuatnya namja itu jatuh terkapar tak bernyawa dengan darah mengalir dari dadanya.

Di luar sana, di dalam sebuah mobil van.

"Dia sudah melakukannya. Orang itu sudah mati." ucap salah satunya setelah mengamati dari layar komputer.

"Bagus. Kita pergi dari sini."

"Bagaimana jika dia melakukan balas dendam pada kita?"

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau dengar sendiri dia akan berhenti membunuh kan? Kita pergi." jawab salah satu yang disinyalir sebagai pemimpin.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali pistolnya kedalam jaket. Dia menatap sosok tak bernyawa di hadapannya, sosok yang juga dicintainya. Masih terlihat seulas senyum diwajah itu. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sarung tangan dari jaketnya, dia mengacak-acak rumah Sungmin sehingga terkesan telah terjadi perampokan. Dia merusak engsel pintu depan dan belakang. Kyuhyun mendekati mayat Sungmin. Kemudian dengan beberapa peralatan dia mengambil sebuah peluru di dada Sungmin. Dia membersihkan peluru itu dan memasukkan ke jaketnya. Dia mengecup kening dan bibir namja itu, lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu dengan membawa bir yang dia ambil dari lemari es Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat bicara melalui ponselnya. Dia menyamarkan suaranya.

"Halo kantor polisi!" ucapnya.

"Tolong, saudara saya baru saja mengalami perampokan. Dia sudah tidak bernyawa. Tolong kemari."

"Alamatnya di..., baiklah saya tunggu. Terima kasih.", Kyuhyun menutup telfon. Dia lalu mematahkan simcard tersebut dan membuang ponsel itu ke tempat sampah sebelum menghancurkannya berkeping-keping berikut dengan sarung tangannya lalu menuang soju kemudian membakarnya. Untunglah sekitar rumah Sungmin sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah Sungmin untuk yang terakhir, tangannya di dalam saku menggenggam sebuah peluru. Dia mengeratkan jaketnya dan menghilang di antara malam.

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	2. Anima - HaeHyuk

**Title : Anima - HaeHyuk  
**

**Category : Boys Love  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Donghae terlihat mengacak-acak semua dihadapannya, mencari kunci mobil tanpa di sadari seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hae, kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Kunci mobilku. Aku buru-buru." jawab Donghae tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yeoja itu diam, namun matanya memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat sebuah kunci di dekat sofa TV. Dia memungut dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Ini.", yeoja itu menyerahkan kunci itu. Donghae memandang yeoja itu dan menyambut kunci.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu.", Donghae mengecup kening yeoja itu dan berlalu, membuat yeoja itu terdiam.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga sampai di sebuah dermaga. Dia berlari, matanya tampak mencari seseorang. Dia berhenti saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"Eunhyuk!" teriak Donghae. Namun sosok yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, dia berdiri di tepi dermaga. Donghae pun berlari mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk.", suara Donghae memanggil diantara hela nafas yang terputus-putus membuat namja di hadapannya menoleh. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, "Aku pikir kau tidak datang." ucapnya sambil berbalik arah meninggalkan tepi dermaga. Donghae yang masih terengah-engah mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tadi mengirimiku sms seperti itu? Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa padaku sejak ada Jinnie di rumahmu."

Donghae menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk dengan berdiri di depannya. "Aku tidak mungkin lupa padamu. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, "Dan mencintainya kan?", ucapan Eunhyuk sontak membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Sudahlah Hae. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau dengan gadis itu. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, aku akan melepasmu. Lagipula hubungan kita juga salah."

Donghae tak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa egois dengan memiliki keduanya. Sudahlah. Lagipula, kalian cocok. Ku lihat Jinnie juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau lupa saat aku mengunjungimu, dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat bercerita bagaimana kau merawat dan menjaganya. Aku pun tidak buta. Aku bisa melihat kau mencintainya dari caramu menatapnya. Hal itu bahkan membuatmu melupakan kata maaf karena telah mengenalkanku sebagai saudaramu, bukan kekasihmu." lanjut Eunhyuk.

Penuturan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersentak hebat. Dia baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau tidak akan begini." ucap Eunhyuk, dia melepas pandangannya ke arah laut, ketika senja mulai merayap pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begini padamu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu sakit. Dia amnesia permanen."

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan saja dia ke keluarganya. Dia bukan tanggung jawabmu Hae. Atau memang kau berkeinginan untuk tetap bersamanya."

"Aku tidak bisa Hyuk. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan dia ke keluarganya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis, "Ya sudah. Bagiku jawabanmu tadi sudah jelas. Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku."

Donghae tak menjawab ucapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, ada sedikit harapan di hatinya hubungan mereka membaik. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Terdengar dering ponsel Donghae. Donghae meraba saku jaketnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Angkat saja. Aku pergi. Baik-baiklah dengannya. Semoga kau bahagia." ucap Eunhyuk seraya meninggalkan Donghae. Dia menatap matahari yang terbenam, memejamkan mata tanpa disadari bulir bening mengalir di pelupuknya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk seraya pelan mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo."

"Hae, bisakah kau pulang? Kepalaku sakit sekali." tutur suara di seberang. Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk. Ingin dia mengejar Eunhyuk tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya.

"Hae, kau masih disanakah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Donghae dan saat itu juga dia melihat Eunhyuk sudah menghilang.

"Iya."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau pulang? Kepalaku sakit sekali Hae. Sekarang juga sedang mati lampu. Aku takut."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, "Iya, aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu saja.", dia pun menutup telfon itu.

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	3. Anima - YeWook

**Title : Anima - YeWook  
**

**Category : Gender Switch  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan berperawakan kecil tampak tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Tangannya membuka halaman demi halaman sebuah album foto.

Dia berhenti di sebuah halaman yang terpasang sebuah foto pernikahan. Tampak di foto itu dirinya dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang memakai gaun pengantin dengan dipeluk seorang pria tampan yang memakai jas hitam.

Tangan mereka bertautan dengan sebuah senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Wanita itu meraba foto itu. Dan membawanya ke masa lalu.

_#flashback#_

"Umma! Aku pulang." sapa Ryeonggie ketika memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang chagi. Tumben kau pulang jam segini. Biasanya kau pulang malam?" tanya umma Ryeonggie.

Ryeonggie mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah menonton TV bersama, Ryeonggie meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat orang tuanya duduk, "Iya umma. Untunglah dosenku tidak memberikan tes seperti biasanya. Appa tumben sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeonggie seraya membenahi ikat rambutnya.

"Appa sudah pulang sejak tadi siang. Pekerjaan kantor tidak terlalu banyak hari ini." jawab appa Ryeonggie tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV.

"Kau mandilah, umma akan siapkan makan malam." suruh umma Ryeonggie. Ryeonggie pun bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, Ryeonggie mendapati ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dia memperhatikan layar ponsel, tertera _My Lovely Yeye calling_

"Halo chagi."

"Iya, kau sedang apa Ryeonggie chagi?"

"Baru selesai mandi. Kau kenapa tidak ke kampus hari ini?"

"He, maaf chagi, aku ada urusan mendadak yang harus ku selesaikan. Jadi aku tidak ke kampus."

"Aish, kau ini. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kau membolos kuliah untuk urusan yang tidak jelas. Kita sudah semester akhir, jangan sampai aku wisuda duluan sedangkan kau masih mengulang teori." ucap Ryeonggie panjang lebar seraya menyisir rambutnya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan membolos. Sehari ini kita berarti tidak bertemu, apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak, aku malah jengkel padamu.", Ryeonggie berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Oh ya sudah. Aku pikir kau merindukanku. Kalau begitu percuma aku datang ke rumahmu. Aku pulang saja."

"Apa!?", mendengar penuturan suara di seberang, Ryeonggie langsung menuju pintu utama. Orang tuanya menatap heran. Di luar, dia mendapati kekasihnya berdiri di depan gerbang dengan melambaikan tangan.

Ryeonggie mendekati gerbang dan membukanya. "Kenapa kau selalu begini!?"

Namja bertubuh sedang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ryeonggie, kau sedang apa di luar? Ayo masuk, makan dulu.", suara umma Ryeonggie terdengar.

"Oh ada Yesung. Ajak dia masuk Ryeonggie. Sekalian makan malam bersama." suruh umma Ryeonggie

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Kalau ahjumma ijinkan, saya ingin mengajak Ryeonggie makan malam di luar?" pinta Yesung. Ryeonggie menatap Yesung kaget, "Kau ini!"

Umma Ryeonggie menatap Yesung sejenak, "Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Pergilah dengan Yesung chagi. Tapi ambil jaketmu dulu ya? Siapa tahu nanti cuaca menjadi dingin. Hati-hati.", umma Ryeonggie pun kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih ahjumma." ucap Yesung seraya menundukkan badan. Ryeonggie hanya terdiam.

"Ayo!", Yesung hendak menarik Ryeonggie, tapi si empunya tangan hanya terpaku.

"Ada apa chagi?". tanya Yesung. Ryeonggie menatap Yesung, "Kau lupa tadi umma bilang aku harus ambil jaketku dulu. Tunggu di sini.", Ryeonggie hendak kembali masuk ke dalam ketika Yesung mencegahnya. Dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Ryeonggie. "Pakai ini saja."

Ryeonggie terdiam dengan perlakuan Yesung, "Lalu kau?". Yesung tersenyum, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, udara malam ini menurutku sangat hangat.". Ryeonggie hanya menatap Yesung sementara namja itu merapikan jaketnya di tubuh Ryeonggie.

"Sebentar." ucap Ryeonggie. Dia beranjak masuk ke dalam, "Appa, umma. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Ryeonggie.

"Kau tidak membawa jaketmu?" tanya umma Ryeonggie.

"Tidak umma, udaranya hangat kok. Aku pergi dulu.", Ryeonggie menutup pintu rumahnya dan mendekati Yesung.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeonggie. Yesung menatap yeoja di hadapannya. "Saranghae chagi.", penuturan Yesung sontak membuat Ryeonggie menjadi malu.

"Iya, nado saranghae Yeye. Nah sekarang kau jadi mengajakku pergi tidak?" tanya Ryeonggie membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Tapi kau harus tutup mata.", belum sempat Ryeonggie bicara, Yesung sudah mengikatkan kain hitam menutupi mata Ryeonggie.

"Chagi, kau apakan aku? Aish!" gerutu Ryeonggie, Yesung hanya tersenyum jahil. Tanpa memberitahu Ryeonggie, Yesung memutar mutar tubuh Ryeonggie.

"Ya! Hentikan. Aku pusing.". Merasa cukup, Yesung menggengam erat tangan Ryeonggie. "Ikuti langkahku. Jangan kau lepas ya."

Ryeonggie hanya menurut. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke satu arah.

"Kau hendak bawa aku kemana Yeye?" gerutu Ryeonggie yang memang jika dia sedang jengkel selalu memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan Yeye. Yesung tetap melangkah seraya menggenggam tangan Ryeonggie, "Kau diam saja. Sebentar lagi sampai."

Tak lama, mereka pun berhenti di sebuah tempat.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Yesung.

"Chagi buka mataku. Kita dimana sekarang?" pinta Ryeonggie. Dia dapat merasakan alas kakinya menginjak suatu permukaan yang rata berbeda dengan permukaan pijakan sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak dapat menebak dimana dia sekarang.

"Sabar. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan buka.", Yesung melakukan persiapan terakhir. Dia lalu berdiri di belakang Ryeonggie, "Kau siap?"

"Hm." gumam Ryeonggie asal. Yesung membuka kain yang menutup mata Ryeonggie, sementara tangan yang satunya menahan mata Ryeonggie agar tidak langsung terbuka.

"Aish, kenapa tanganmu masih menutupi mataku?" gerutu Ryeonggie.

"Iya sabar. One, two, three. Surprise!", Yesung dengan cepat berada di depan Ryeonggie.

Sementara yeoja itu pelan membuka mata. Mencoba membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya setelah tertutup sekian waktu.

Dia menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Yesung membawanya ke dekat danau di taman tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Entah bagaimana caranya, Yesung membuat sebuah lantai dansa kayu dengan ukuran 3x3 meter menggantikan hamparan hijau yang biasa terlihat. Di setiap sudut terdapat sebuah tiang yang menopang atap sederhana dengan lampu kerlap kerlip diantara hijau tanaman yang dibuat merambat. Di tiang itu pula masing-masing terdapat obor kecil dengan pelindung yang menghindarkan dari terpaan angin, membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Belum lagi lilin-lilin yang mengambang dengan cantik di antara teratai di danau kecil yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempat mereka.

"Chagi ini...", Ryeonggie masih memandang takjub sekelilingnya, "Ini indah sekali."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Aku lega kau menyukainya.", Yesung mendekati Ryeonggie. Yeoja berambut panjang hitam itu memeluknya, "Terima kasih chagi. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado saranghae.", Yesung mengecup kening kekasihnya. Namja itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau mau berdansa?"

Ryeonggie menatap heran, "Tidak ada musik. Kau aneh.". Yesung tersenyum, "Maaf, aku lupa.", dia menepuk tangannya dan dari balik pohon tidak jauh dari tempat mereka muncullah 3 orang memakai topeng dan berseragam datang membawa alat musik berbeda. Ryeonggie hanya terdiam, dia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kenapa-bisa-ada-pemain-musik?

"It's my magic chagi." ucapan Yesung seolah menjawab tatapan Ryeonggie. Mereka masing-masing membawa cello, biola, dan saksofon. Ketiga orang itu berdiri di salah satu sudut lantai dansa.

"May i dance with you my lady?", Yesung membungkuk seraya mengulurkan tangan mengajak Ryeonggie berdansa. Yeoja itu pun menyambut, langkah mereka bersamaan dengan alunan musik classic.

Meski mereka tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya, namun langkah mereka terlihat serasi dengan irama musik. Dansa itu pun diiringi dengan canda bahagia. Membuat siapapun iri dengan keromantisan mereka.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, dan musik pun berhenti. Ryeonggie menatap heran, "Ada apa?"

"Aku pikir sekarang saatnya. Lagipula aku belum mengajakmu makan malam, aku tidak mau appa dan ummamu memarahiku karena tidak memberimu makan terlebih terlambat mengembalikanmu.". Ryeonggie hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yesung.

Yesung tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dia lalu berjongkok di hadapan Ryeonggie, sebuah lagu berjudul Marry U pun mengalun.

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Yesung seraya membuka sebuah kotak kecil dengan cincin cantik di dalamnya.

Ryeonggie terdiam. Dia menatap Yesung, Ryeonggie seolah tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Dia pun mengangguk mantap, "I do, i really do." jawabnya lembut. Yesung tersenyum bahagia, dia beranjak dan memakaikan cincin dengan batu berwarna putih itu di jari manis Ryeonggie. Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeonggie mesra, mereka saling menatap dan berpelukan, mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dan melanjutkan malam itu bersama.

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	4. Anima - HanChul

**Title : Anima - HanChul  
**

**Category : Boys Love  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

*Heechul PoV*

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Ku langkahkan kaki melihat sekelilingku namun ruangan ini seolah tak berbatas. Ku lihat lagi bayangan itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Dia melambaikan tangannya seolah menyuruhku mendekat. Aku berlari namun seiring aku semakin dekat, bayangan itu menghilang dengan tersenyum.

"Tunggu jangan pergi!" pintaku. Seiring kepergian bayangan itu, sekelilingku yang semula putih beranjak menggelap dan menyempit.

"Hyung, bangun hyung!"

"Hyuk, apa itu kau?", ku dengar suara Eunhyuk, dongsaengku memanggil. Aku mencari arah suara itu, namun tidak bisa ku temukan. Ruangan ini semakin menyempit.

"Hyuk kau dimana? Tolong aku.", aku berusaha meminta pertolongan ketika air membasahi tubuhku.

"Haaah!", aku terbangun. Ku dengar suara cekikikan di sebelahku. Ku lihat Eunhyuk tertawa dengan sebuah gayung di tangannya.

"Kau! Kau yang mengguyurku tadi hng!?", aku menatap adikku satu-satunya itu. Ku berikan tatapanku yang paling tajam, setidaknya itu membuat tawanya berhenti dan sedikit menciut menurutku.

"Maaf hyung. Habisnya sudah aku panggil dari tadi, aku goyang tubuh hyung, hyung masih saja tidur. Malah mengigau. Ya terpaksa aku siram. Maaf ya hyung. Peace!", Eunhyuk membuat jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh begitu. Aku ini hyungmu. Dasar!", aku mengambil gayung yang dipegang Eunyuk dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aw! Sakit hyung." protesnya. "Itu hukuman karena kau telah berani mengguyurku."

"Masih untung aku tidak mengguyur hyung dengan air panas kan, kalau aku sampai begitu pasti muka hyung yang elok rupawan itu akan cacat."

"Berani kau lakukan itu, akan ku katakan pada appa dan umma tentang koleksi video pornomu." ancamku. Aku tahu bahwa Eunhyuk paling takut kalau itu sudah menyangkut koleksi video pornonya.

"Apa!? Ah, hyung selalu saja mengancamku. Lama-lama aku sembunyikan itu semua darimu supaya kau tidak berani lagi mengancamku."

"Hahaha! Paling juga kau sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur atau di kandangnya Heebum. Seperti biasanya kan? Hahaha.", aku pun menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak, kali ini aku akan sembunyikan di tempat paling aman yang hyung tidak tahu.". Aku tidak menanggapi omongan Eunhyuk. Aku membasuh mukaku di wastafel.

"Hyung, aku tunggu di bawah. Hari ini kau janji akan menemaniku mencari kostum". Ku dengar Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarku.

Iya aku ingat, hari ini aku harus menemaninya mencari kostum untuk lomba dance di kampusnya lusa. Aish! Dasar monyet hiperaktif.

Sekali lagi aku membasuh mukaku. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak dan bayangan yang aku lihat di mimpiku pun muncul. Aku membuka mataku. Ku tatap cermin di hadapanku.

Aish, siapa dia? Kenapa dia selalu muncul?

Ku acak-acak rambutku frustasi. Lebih baik aku segera mandi.

Setelah siap, aku langsung turun ke bawah. Ku dapati Eunhyuk tengah menonton TV bersama appa dan umma.

"Ayo kita pergi.", bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arahku. Eunhyuk beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Appa, umma, kami pergi dulu ya." pamit Eunhyuk.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut di jalan.", ummaku mengingatkan.

"Kami bukan anak 15 tahun lagi umma. Jangan berlebihan.". Ku langkahkan kaki keluar dan meninggalkan rumah bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, apa tadi kau memimpikan dia lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu saja. Semakin sering aku memimpikan atau membayangkannya, wajahnya pun semakin jelas. Dan membuatku semakin yakin bahwa dia itu nyata. Dia hidup."

Aku menatap Eunhyuk, dia memberikan pandangan heran. "Kau yakin hyung? Bisa saja kan dia itu hanya khayalanmu."

"Terserah apa katamu Hyuk, Bagiku dia nyata. Aku yakin, aku bisa merasakannya."

Eunhyuk tak membalas ucapkanku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Ya, dia pasti nyata. Pasti ada di suatu tempat. Tapi siapa dia?

Aku menatap langit yang terlihat cerah siang itu. Ku pejamkan mata, dan bayangan itu pun melintas di pikiranku. Ku buka mataku dengan senyum.

Di depan sebuah department store, kami berhenti. Kami berjalan beriringan.

"Kau cari kostum seperti apa Hyuk?" tanyaku.

"Aku belum tahu hyung. Lihat-lihat saja dulu, kalau ada yang cocok, ya aku beli."

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Terserah kau saja."

Aku mengikuti Eunhyuk keluar masuk setiap toko pakaian yang ada di mall ini. Hingga toko ke sepuluh, dia tak juga menemukan pakaian yang sesuai.

"Kau cari saja sendiri. Aku lelah. Aku tunggu kau di coffee shop biasa. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak butuh saranku tentang pakaianmu. Selera kita berbeda." ucapku ketika kami keluar dari toko kesepuluh.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, "Hehehe. Hyung benar juga. Baiklah, kita bertemu di bawah saja.", Eunhyuk langsung pergi untuk kembali menjelajah toko di mall ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Dasar shopaholic.", ku langkahkan kaki ke arah yang berbeda menuju coffee shop langgananku dan Eunhyuk di lantai bawah, tentu saja sesekali aku berhenti untuk melihat etalase toko yang mungkin memajang barang yang menarik untukku.

Untunglah, meja favoritku dan Eunhyuk kosong. Aku langsung duduk dan memesan satu cangkir caffe latte. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, yah sedikit bermain sembari menunggu Eunhyuk selesai dengan acaranya. Sesekali aku mengedarkan pandanganku menatap sekeliling, mataku berhenti ke seorang namja yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari tempatku. Dia memakai kacamata dan tampak serius dengan buku yang di tangannya.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak asing dengan namja itu. Aku merasa dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin datang dan menyapanya kan? Tidak mungkin juga aku memakai alasan meja penuh karena sangat jelas masih banyak meja kosong dan aku sudah mendapatkan mejaku. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan entah kenapa, melihatnya membuatku tenang. Dia menatapku, spontan aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hyung!", Eunhyuk duduk di mejaku. Tangan kanannya penuh dengan tas belanja.

"Kau belanja sebanyak ini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Sekalian untuk koleksi.", dia pun memesan kesukaanya, mochacinno. Aku kembali menatap namja itu. Mataku seolah ditarik magnet kuat yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Hyung."

"Heechul hyung!". Suara Eunhyuk membuatku kaget, dan tentu saja namja tersebut menatapku karena suara Eunhyuk cukup keras.

"Aish! Kau ini selalu saja mengagetkanku.", aku kembali menjitak Eunhyuk.

"Habis hyung tidak mengacuhkanku. Hyung melihat apa sih sampai seserius itu?" tanya Eunhyuk ingin tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minum saja mochacinnomu.", aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Daripada Eunhyuk bertanya macam-macam, aku kembali mengutak-atik ponselku, meski sesekali aku melirik namja itu.

Ku lihat namja itu tengah bersiap pergi. Aku kembali menatapnya. Dia berjalan keluar coffee shop dan tentu saja melewati mejaku. Dia menuju kasir yang berada dekat denganku. Ku perhatikan namja itu dengan seksama. Mataku tertarik pada liontin kalungnya yang berupa huruf Cina yang dibentuk menurun, terbaca: Hangeng. Untunglah aku cukup fasih dalam menulis dan berbahasa Cina. Namja itu melihatku namun aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Entah kenapa, saat melewati mejaku, dia melihatku dan tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuatku terus memperhatikannya hingga berlalu dari jarak pandangku.

"Hyung, kau melihat apa sih sampai seperti itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab Eunhyuk. Hangeng. Jadi namanya Hangeng, tapi kenapa liontinnya memakai huruf Cina? Apa mungkin dia dari Cina? Dan kenapa dia tadi tersenyum padaku. Yang jelas nama dan wajah namja itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Hangeng.

*End Heechul PoV*

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	5. Anima - KangTeuk

**Title : Anima - KangTeuk  
**

**Category : Gender Switch  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Kangin bergegas pulang ke rumah. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Terlihat raut emosi di wajahnya. Teukie tersentak ketika mendadak ada yang membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Dilihatnya suaminya datang, biasanya Kangin selalu menyapa, tapi kini, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Yeobo, ada apa?" tanya Teukie.

"Dimana Bummie?" tanya Kangin balik. "Dia ada di kamarnya." jawab Teukie, Kangin langsung menuju lantai 2.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Kangin, dia membuka kasar pintu kamar Bummie, membuat si pemilik kamar yang tengah menerima telfon tersentak, "Appa!", Bummie berusaha menyembunyikan ponselnya, padahal pembicaraan itu belum terputus.

"Bawa sini ponselmu. Kau sedang bicara dengan laki-laki brengsek itu kan? Kemarikan!", Kangin meminta paksa ponsel Bummie."Appa!" protes Bummie, namun kini ponselnya sudah berada di tangan Kangin. Dan belum sempat Bummie mencoba mendapatkan ponselnya itu, Kangin sudah melempar barang itu ke luar jendela kamar Bummie yang berhadapan langsung dengan trotoar.

"Yeobo!" seru Teukie.

"Appa kenapa membuangnya? Kalau appa memang tidak suka pada Siwon, katakan saja, appa tidak perlu sampai harus membuang ponselku. Appa keterlaluan!"

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau coba membantahku. Aku ini appamu, orang tuamu. Kau itu anak dan anak harus menuruti kata orang tua. Kau mengerti itu!?", nada suara Kangin meninggi. Bummie ingin sekali membalas perkataan appanya tapi dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Untuk sementara kau tidak boleh keluar rumah. Appa akan meminta ijin cuti untuk kuliahmu." titah Kangin seraya meninggalkan kamar Bummie.

"Aku benci appa!" teriak Bummie. Namun Kangin tak menghiraukan. Bummie tertunduk. Tangisnya tertahan amarah karena sikap appanya yang terlewat batas. Teukie mendekat dan memeluk putrinya.

"Sudah chagi. Maafkan appamu ya. Mungkin dia tertekan karena pekerjaan kantor. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana pekerjaan appamu? Butuh konsentrasi dan dikejar deadline." jelas Teukie berusaha menenangkan Bummie.

"Tidak umma. Aku tahu appa memang tidak menyukai Siwon. Aku bisa terima itu tapi sikap appa sudah keterlaluan, Siwon pasti sempat mendengar perkataan appa. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.". Terdengar isak kecil diantara suara Bummie.

"Iya chagi. Umma mengerti. Besok umma belikan ponsel baru ya. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan appa. Sementara telfonlah Siwon dengan ponsel umma."

Bummie menatap ummanya, "Kalau appa tahu umma membantuku, appa bisa memarahi umma."

Teukie menggeleng, "Tidak. Umma akan bicarakan hal ini pada appa. Appamu pasti mengerti. Kau sabar ya.", Teukie tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut putrinya. Bummie tahu ummanya hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Bummie pun tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan appanya meskipun itu ummanya sendiri. Teukie beranjak meninggalkan kamar Bummie.

"Umma.". Panggilan Bummie membuat Teukie berpaling, "Ada apa chagi?"

"Jangan sampai bertengkar dengan appa, aku tidak ingin umma menangis." ucap Bummie yang lebih seperti sebuah permintaan. Teukie tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia pun meninggalkan Bummie untuk menemui suaminya yang tengah menonton TV.

"Yeobo aku..."

"Kalau kau hendak membicarakan masalah Bummie, lebih baik tidak usah." potong Kangin tanpa menoleh ke arah Teukie. Wanita itu tahu persis watak suaminya. Sangat keras. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan? Teukie mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Kangin.

"Tapi yeobo, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa sikapmu pada Bummie itu keterlaluan?"

Kangin menatap Teukie, membuat Teukie tersentak karena dia melihat tidak ada aura cinta dan sayang di mata cokelat milik suaminya seperti dulu, yang ada hanya aura emosi dan amarah.

"Keterlaluan katamu!? Anak itu sudah berani melawanku. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tadi dia membantahku hng!?", emosi Kangin meninggi.

"Bummie tidak bermaksud membantahmu yeobo. Dia hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Hanya ingin membela laki-laki brengsek itu.", Kangin menatap Teukie, "Apa yang selama ini kau ajarkan hingga anakku sendiri berani membantahku? Didikan macam apa yang kau berikan hng!?", Kangin mencerca Teukie tajam.

Bummie mendengar suara appanya yang meninggi, membuatnya beranjak untuk mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang terjadi. Dia memantau dari balik tangga. "_Awas saja kalau appa berani membuat umma menangis lagi._" batinnya.

"Sudahlah Henry seolah menjadi gay karena sering bergaul dengan laki-laki Cina itu. Sekarang giliran Bummie tidak becus memilih calon pendamping. Kau yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, kau yang lebih sering di rumah. Seharusnya kau mengawasi mereka, menegur mereka. Bukan malah memberi izin mereka melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan seperti itu."

"Tapi yeobo Henry dan Zhoumi hanya berteman biasa, mereka hanya sekedar sahabat. Dan Siwon juga laki-laki yang baik. Kau perlu mengenalnya dulu. Jangan langsung menghakiminya seperti itu."

"Kau anggap aku buta!? Sehingga tidak bisa membedakan hubungan sahabat dan percintaan? Aku sudah cukup lama mengawasi Henry dan Zhoumi. Dan aku tidak perlu mengenal laki-laki brengsek itu. Aku sudah cukup tahu. Kau jangan mengajariku Teukie. Disini aku yang kepala keluarga, aku yang menentukan.", Kangin menatap Teukie tajam, "Kau sangat tidak becus menjadi istri. Mengurus dua anak begitu saja kau tidak bisa! Istri macam apa kau ini? Sama sekali tidak pantas disebut istri."

Perkataan Kangin membuat Teukie terhenyak. Dia menghela nafas seraya meraba dadanya, mencoba menahan sakit dan tangis yang meronta keluar. "Maafkan aku yeobo." ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf katamu!? Kalau saja kau bisa mendidik Bummie dan Henry dengan baik, semua kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau kau memang tidak sanggup mengurus dan mendidik mereka, katakan. Kita cerai saja. Biar aku mencari istri yang jauh lebih baik darimu." ucap Kangin.

Cerai. Tidak pernah terbersit kata itu di pikiran Teukie seburuk apapun sikap Kangin, bagaimana pun itu adalah suaminya. Teukie kembali mencengkeram dadanya, dia tidak ingin menangis. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Mata Teukie menatap Kangin. Dia seolah tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang dulu hangat dan penuh cinta kini telah hilang tergantikan sosok yang angkuh dan keras.

Bummie hanya mampu terdiam ketika mendengar kata cerai dari mulut appanya. Dia tidak menyangka appa yang dulu ia kenal romantis pada ummanya sebegitu mudah mengatakan untuk bercerai dan akan mencari istri yang lebih baik. Bummie ingin memeluk ummanya, dia tahu ummanya pasti sangat sakit mendengar perkataan appa.

"Kau ingin kita bercerai yeobo?" tanya Teukie memastikan. Kangin menatap istrinya itu, "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik, buat apa aku denganmu? Aku butuh istri yang bisa mengurus keluarga dan mendidik anakku dengan baik. Dan aku melihat kau tidak becus dalam hal itu."

Penuturan Kangin sontak meremukkan pecahan hati yang selama ini Teukie jaga demi Kangin dan anak-anak mereka, demi keluarga kecil mereka. Pecahan yang ditatanya dengan harapan Kangin yang dulu mencintainya kembali kini telah hancur. Jika sudah begini, apalagi yang mau dia pertahankan?

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	6. Anima - SiBum

**Title : Anima - SiBum  
**

**Category : Gender Switch  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Bummie tengah memasukkan perlengkapan dan baju ke tas ransel ketika Teukie masuk. "Pastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan chagi." ucap Teukie.

"Iya umma. Aku sudah mengeceknya, tidak ada yang aku lupa kok." balas Bummie. Teukie mengelus rambut putrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita turun.". Bummie mengangguk. Dia membawa tas ranselnya, beranjak turun mengikuti Teukie.

"Kau yakin tidak mau diantar oleh umma?"

Bummie tersenyum, "Iya ummaku sayang. Jinnie pasti sekarang sudah berangkat. Kasihan kalau dia datang kemari sedangkan aku sudah ke kampus duluan."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Umma mengerti. Kau sudah bawa jaketmu? Syal? Obat-obatan?" tanya Teukie beruntun. Dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan putri satu-satunya itu. Bummie tidak pernah pergi jauh sendirian, terlebih untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kalau iya, itu pun pasti acara liburan keluarga.

"Umma, aku hanya pergi study tour 3 hari di Mokpo, bukan pergi sampai 1 bulan. Umma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Ada banyak temanku, Jinnie, dan dosen pendamping juga. Aku akan baik-baik saja umma. Aku janji.", Bummie berusaha menenangkan ummanya.

Sebuah SUV putih susu berhenti di depan rumah Bummie. Seorang namja tinggi kurus dan yeoja manis dengan rambut hitam panjang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mereka tersenyum ke arah Bummie dan Teukie yang sudah berada di teras depan.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma." sapa Jinnie, sementara namja yang mengikutinya tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi Jinnie, itu..."

"Oh ini, Yongsang. Tunanganku. Mobilku di bengkel, jadi dia yang akan mengantar aku dan Bummie ke kampus.". Namja itu pun bersalaman dengan Teukie.

"Ya sudah umma. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Tolong pamitkan pada appa dan Henry.", Bummie mencium ummanya.

"Iya, hati-hati. Kabari umma kalau kau sudah sampai. Jinnie tolong jaga Bummie ya." tutur Teukie. Jinnie mengangguk, mereka bertiga berpamitan. Teukie baru beranjak masuk ketika SUV putih susu itu sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kau jadi pergi dengannya?" tanya Jinnie pada Bummie, yeoja berpipi chubby itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya sejak appa melarang hubungan kami."

"Kau tidak khawatir kalau appamu tahu?"

Bummi menggeleng, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar, menatap jalan yang cukup padat, "Aku sudah memilih, jadi apapun resikonya, aku akan ambil."

Jinnie menatap sahabatnya. SUV itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah dermaga. Tak perlu waktu lama, Yongsang menghentikan mobilnya. Di depannya tampak seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya bersandar di sedan hitam.

Bummie langsung memeluk namja itu.

"Kalian pergilah. Waktu kalian singkat. Usahakan kembali sebelum study tour kampus selesai. Jangan membuat appamu curiga Bummie." tutur Jinnie.

"Aku tahu Jinnie."

"Hm. Ingat untuk mengabari ummamu.". Bummie mengangguk.

"Terima kasih ya Jinnie, Yongsang hyung. Kalian sudah banyak membantu aku dan Bummie." ujar namja itu.

"Iya Siwon. Kalian pergilah sekarang. Hati-hati.", Yongsang menepuk pundak Siwon dan mereka berpelukan begitu juga dengan Bummie dan Jinnie. Sepasang kekasih itu pun memasuki mobil.

"Hati-hati ya." ucap Jinnie mengingatkan.

"Iya Jinnie. Bye.", Bummie melambaikan tangannya ketika sedan hitam itu meninggalkan Jinnie dan Yongsang.

Siwon menatap Bummie, "Kau baik-baik saja chagi?"

Bummie tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku selalu merasa lebih baik ketika bersamamu chagi." jawab Bummie. Siwon mencium punggung tangan Bummie mesra.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Seoul menuju ke sebuah tempat yang akan menemani mereka menulis cerita cinta.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah hotel. Dilihatnya yeoja disampingnya tengah terlelap. Dia mengelus pelan pipi Bummie kemudian turun menuju resepsionis. Tak lama dia kembali ke mobil dengan didampingi oleh room boy dan seorang petugas valet parkir. Siwon perlahan membuka pintu mobil belakang dan menyerahkan barang bawaan kepada room boy, beralih ke kursi depan, perlahan dia mengangkat Bummie, dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasihnya itu. Setelah menyerahkan urusan mobil kepada petugas valet parkir, Siwon yang tengah menggendong Bummie ala bridal style didampingi room boy menuju kamar mereka.

Siwon menggendong Bummie dengan hati-hati, terlebih ketika memasuki lift. Dia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya terbangun. Bummie memang cepat lelah, terlihat dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon langsung meletakkan tubuh Bummie di kasur berukuran king size itu.

"Ini kunci kamarnya tuan." ucap room boy seraya menyerahkan dua kartu yang merupakan akses masuk kamar Siwon dan Bummie.

"Oh terima kasih."

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya room boy itu, Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih.", Siwon membuka dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada room boy itu.

"Terima kasih tuan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Semoga liburan anda menyenangkan.", room boy itu pun pamit meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam, dia melihat Bummie masih terlelap dalam damai. Dia menyelimuti Bummie dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Dia lalu menuju ke sebuah pintu dekat TV yang merupakan pintu tembusan ke kamar sebelahnya. Siwon merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelum kemudian merapikan diri dan bawannya.

Bummie membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha menerima cahaya temaram kamar hotel. Dia mendudukkan dirinya, menatap sekeliliing, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia berdiri dan menyalakan lampu.

"Wonnie." panggilnya. Namun si pemilik nama tak menyahut. Berkali-kali Bummie memanggil namun tak ada sahutan. Dilihatnya pula barang-barang Siwon tidak ada disana. Bummie menyusuri sudut demi sudut kamar hotel itu. Ada rasa takut menyesap di hatinya, bukan karena dia sendirian, tapi dia takut Siwon meninggalkannya. Dia langsung berpaling ketika pintu kamar terbuka oleh Siwon.

"Kau sudah bangun chagi." ucap Siwon. Bummie langsung memeluk namja itu yang sontak membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Kenapa chagi?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Barang-barangmu juga tidak ku lihat di sini. Aku takut.". Siwon mengelus Bummie, "Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tadi aku hanya pergi ke supermarket dekat hotel. Maaf ya aku tidak ada saat kau bangun."

"Iya, tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kenapa aku tidak melihat barang-barangmu di sini? Jangan bilang kau tidak menginap di sini." cerca Bummie. Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jadi mana mungkin aku tidak menginap disini. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena tidurmu pulas sekali. Aku tahu kau lelah.", Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Bummie sayang.

"Lalu barang-barangmu? Kenapa tidak ada disini?".

"Ada di kamar sebelah."

"Kita tidak sekamar? Kenapa?" tanya Bummie dengan nada sedikit protes.

"Kita kan belum menikah chagi." jawab Siwon tenang, "Lagipula kau bisa setiap saat ke kamarku. Kamar kita dihubungkan dengan pintu itu. Jadi aku bisa ke kamarmu setiap saat dan kau juga bisa ke kamarku setiap saat. ", Siwon menunjuk pintu penghubung kamarnya dan Bummie.

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin bersamamu terus."

Siwon tersenyum, "Iya kita akan terus bersama. Sekarang kau mandi ya. Kita turun untuk makan malam. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar sebelah.", Siwon mengecup kening Bummie dan menuju kamarnya lewat pintu penghubung sementara Bummie sendiri beranjak mandi.

Selepas makan malam, Siwon menemani Bummie di kamar. Bummie berada di pelukan Siwon dengan posisi Siwon sedikit bersandar pada dinding.

"Chagi, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Bummie seraya memeluk Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk, "Katakan saja."

Bummie mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Kau tahu kan appa menentang hubungan kita. Dan kau pun tahu appa orang yang sangat keras.". Siwon menyimak perkataan Bummie dengan seksama.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah dengan apa yang akan ku katakan. Ini hanya rencana yang sempat aku pikirkan, mungkin ini salah tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan cara lain untuk memaksa appa merestui hubungan kita chagi."

Siwon mengernyitkan kening, "Rencana apa maksudmu hng?"

"Aku ingin kau menghamiliku kalau sampai kita selesai kuliah appa tetap tidak merestui hubungan kita.". Siwon sedikit terkejut, "Tapi chagi itu..."

"Wonnie, aku tahu kau tidak suka cara ini. Tapi ini cara satu-satunya yang bisa aku dapatkan kalau memang appa bersikeras tidak mau menerimamu. Appa tidak mungkin menyuruh orang lain untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku kalau kau sendiri yang akan bertanggung jawab. Kau setuju kan? Aku tidak mau kita berpisah, aku mencintaimu.", Bummie memeluk Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas seraya membelai punggung kekasihnya.

"Bummie chagi, kita tidak bisa berbuat begitu. Kalau pun appamu tidak menerimaku, aku akan terus berusaha sampai dia luluh dan mau menerimaku menjadi pendampingmu."

Bummie menatap Siwon, "Itu tidak mungkin Wonnie. Appa orang yang sangat keras, dia tidak akan mungkin mau menerimamu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap appa selama ini padamu. Appa sangat tidak menyukaimu."

Siwon tersenyum, "Batu juga keras, namun air mampu membuatnya terkikis pelan-pelan. Aku yakin dengan kesungguhanku appamu akan merestui hubungan kita. Ini hanya masalah waktu chagi. Kita harus bersabar dan tetap berusaha. Kau harus yakin. Karena kau yang menjadi kekuatanku. Jangan pernah lagi kau berpikiran cara seperti itu."

"Aku tahu kau akan terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan appaku tapi aku tidak bisa menutupi ketakutanku. Aku tidak tenang chagi."

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau bisa yakin?" Siwon menatap Bummie. Mata mereka beradu, "Sentuh aku. Jadikan aku sepenuhnya milikmu, aku ingin kau menyentuhku.". Siwon tersentak mendengar permintaan Bummie. Dia sangat mengerti apa maksud Bummie. Dia diam, sementara Bummie menunggu jawaban Siwon.

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	7. Anima - ZhouRy

**Title : Anima - ZhouRy  
**

**Category : Boys Love  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Zhoumi tengah duduk di sebuah taman. Dia memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sesekali dia melihat sekeliling seolah menunggu seseorang.

"Dor!", tak lama sebuah suara mengagetkan Zhoumi. Dia mendapati seorang namja berkulit putih dan berpipi chubby tersenyum.

"Henry kau mengagetkanku saja.", Zhoumi hendak menjitak kepala namja itu, si namja berusaha melindungi dirinya, namun yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah belaian. Dia menoleh, "Mimi ge tidak jadi marah?"

Zhoumi tertawa, "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu kita yang hanya sebentar dan berharga mochi baby". Namja bernama Henry itu tersenyum, "Mimi benar. Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Zhoumi tampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke festival saja? Kemarin kau bilang ingin pergi ke sana kan?". Mata Henry langsung berbinar antusias, "Mau, mau!". Mereka berdua pun bergandengan menuju lokasi festival.

"Bagaimana kondisi di rumahmu?" tanya Zhoumi di sela perjalanan mereka.

"Begitulah, appa masih belum pulang. Setahuku dia tetap masuk kantor, tapi appa tidak pernah pulang. Aku tidak tahu appa dimana. Umma sangat sedih."

"Appamu hanya butuh waktu menenangkan diri. Semua pasti akan membaik. Kau tenang saja ya." ucap Zhoumi yang hanya disambut senyum kecil Henry.

"Jangan tanyakan lagi tentang kondisi keluargaku sekarang Mimi, ini hari kita. Waktu kita. Jangan membicarakan hal selain tentang kita. Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang kita miliki sekarang sebaik-baiknya." pinta Henry. Zhoumi mengangguk.

Henry terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mereka sampai di festival.

"Kyaaa! Mimi, ramai sekali. Aku ingin mencoba semua permainan. Ayo!", Henry menarik tangan Zhoumi, sementara namja jangkung itu hanya bisa menurut.

Segala permainan mereka coba satu persatu. Henry dan Zhoumi terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan penyelenggara festival.

"Ah! Aku sangat lelah. Ternyata festival ini luas. Tidak aku sangka kita sudah mencoba hampir semua permainan. Tapi aku bahagia Mimi, sangat bahagia." tutur Henry dengan senyum bahagia.

Zhoumi menatap kekasihnya itu. Dia pun sangat bahagia, bahkan mungkin lebih bahagia daripada Henry. Kebersamaan yang mereka miliki sangat terbatas, ya terbatas karena appa Henry sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Memang bagi orang awam, hubungan mereka salah, tabu, tapi rasanya tidak adil jika harus menyalahkan cinta yang mereka miliki. Apa yang mereka rasakan, cinta itu adalah kehendak-Nya. Dan meskipun akan sangat sulit bagi Zhoumi dan Henry untuk mewujudkan kebersamaan mereka, mereka akan berusaha. Setiap cinta pantas untuk diperjuangkan bukan? Zhoumi atau pun Henry tidak ingin menyesal, karena mungkin saja cinta yang mereka miliki sekarang adalah cinta terakhir yang bisa mereka nikmati. Maka dari itulah, setiap waktu bersama yang mereka punya, mereka isi dengan kenangan manis, dengan bahagia.

"Mimi ge!", Henry melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Zhoumi karena Zhoumi terlihat melamun, "Mimi!" suara keras Henry membuyarkan lamunan Zhoumi. "Eh?"

Henry menatap Zhoumi kesal, "Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kalau kau melamun?" protes Henry.

"Maaf mochi baby. Maafkan aku ya."

"Iya, tapi jangan melamun lagi, aku tidak mau kau didekati tante genit."

Zhoumi menatap Henry heran, "Eh, tante genit? Maksudnya?"

Henry terlihat serius, "Kata temanku, kalau kita melamun itu, akan ada tante genit pake baju putih rambut panjang yang mendekati kita. Dia akan mengganggu kita terus. Dia akan membuat siapa saja yang melamun jatuh cinta padanya."

Zhoumi mengernyitkan kening, "Tante genit? Baju putih rambut panjang? Sadako?"

"Kya Mimi. Siapa itu Sadako? Dia tante genit yang mendekatimu saat kau melamun ya? Aish, kan sudah aku bilang dari dulu, jangan melamun! Sekarang pasti si Sadako tante genit itu akan selalu menggangumu. Lalu bagaimana kalau kau mencintainya? Bagaimana denganku? Hiks hiks.", Henry mulai terisak.

Zhoumi sendiri malah bingung. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mencintai Sadako si setan sumur? Membayangkannya saja tidak mau. Lagipula, apa salah kalau Zhoumi menyebut Sadako? Bukankah ciri yang disebutkan Henry tadi ada pada Sadako? Dan kenapa juga Henry menangis. Jangan bilang dia tidak tahu kalau Sadako itu hantu? Aish!

Henry mulai terisak, Zhoumi berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Mochi baby, jangan menangis. Hentikan. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita. Nanti dikiranya aku sudah melakukan hal buruk padamu. Berhenti menangis."

Henry menatap Zhoumi, "Tante genit Sadako pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Mochi baby, aku tidak mungkin mencintai Sadako."

"Kenapa? Apa tante Sadako tidak cantik?"

Zhoumi menggeleng, "Sadako itu hantu mochi baby. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai hantu. Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku itu mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Henry menatap Zhoumi, tangisnya telah berhenti, dia tersenyum lebar. "Oh, jadi tante Sadako itu hanya hantu. He. Aku tidak tahu Mimi."

"Hm. Berhentilah berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu dan jangan lagi kau dengarkan temanmu yang merasukimu dengan hal konyol seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?". Henry mengangguk, Zhoumi tersenyum seraya mencolek hidung Henry. Dia melihat jam tangannya menunjuk mendekati angka 9.

"Sudah malam. Bummie noona tadi menyuruhku mengantarmu sebelum jam 9. Ayo kita pulang.". Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya dan Henry pun menyambut. Mereka berlalu meninggalkan festival. Zhoumi mengantar Henry hingga ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Karena nanti Henry akan pulang bersama Bummie dan Siwon. Mereka melihat mobil Siwon terparkir di luar rumah.

"Mereka pasti ada di dalam." ucap Zhoumi. Henry mengangguk, "Kau mau bertemu mereka? Kau juga kan belum berkenalan dengan Siwon hyung?" tawar Henry, Zhoumi menggeleng.

"Lain kali saja."

Henry mengangguk mengerti. Tangan mereka bertautan seolah tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Terima kasih ya Mimi untuk hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia. Kecuali insiden tante genit tadi. Hehehe."

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Iya. Mochi baby, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya. Aku akan mengabarimu. Kau mau bersabar kan?". Henry mengangguk mantap, "Iya Mimi, aku akan menunggu. Tapi sebelum kita berpisah malam ini, aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menciumku. Aku ingin kau menciumku.". Zhoumi terhenyak dengan permintaan Henry.

"Kalau kau malu, aku akan menutup mataku.", Henry memejamkan matanya. Dan Zhoumi...

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


	8. Anima - ShiNar

**Title : Anima - ShiNar  
**

**Category : Straight  
**

**Author : Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

_#flashback#_

Shindong tengah duduk di kantin kampus, dia menunduk, matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke depan, ke arah Nari yang duduk tepat di meja depannya. Dilihatnya yeoja mungil itu tersenyum, tertawa renyah dengan candaan teman-temannya. Shindong terus menatap yeoja itu dengan sesekali menguyah makanannya.

Nari yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Shindong, namun namja bertubuh tambun itu menunduk. Nari sendiri tersenyum kecil dan kembali larut dalam canda teman-temannya. Selepas itu, Shindong masih sesekali menatap Nari, mata mereka sempat beradu sejenak, yah hanya sejenak, kurang dari 5 detik karena Shindong terlanjur beranjak. Meninggalkan Nari yang menatapnya heran.

Shindong selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menatap Nari, entah dari dekat atau dari jauh. Bahkan bagi Shindong yang adalah mahasiswa jurusan fotografi, Nari adalah model favoritnya. Setiap ada event kampus atau kesempatan apapun dan ada Nari di dalamnya, Shindong selalu mengambil gambar yeoja mungil itu. Di studio Shindong, terpampang seorang Nari dalam berbagai ekspresi. Foto-foto itulah yang menjadi penawar Shindong ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan Nari dalam pandangannya.

Orang mungkin melihatnya sebagai sebuah obsesi, tapi sesungguhnya apa dirasakan Shindong hanya sebuah perasaan cinta yang tulus, kekaguman yang teramat pada seorang Nari, tanpa sedikit pun keinginan untuk memiliki, Shindong menyadari kecil kemungkinan atau bahkan tidak ada kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk bisa memiliki Nari.

Selama ini, Shindong hanya berani menatap, dia belum punya kepercayaan diri untuk mendekat apalagi menyapa Nari. Dia takut Nari menolaknya. Lebih baik cukup dia yang tahu tentang perasaannya kepada Nari. Yah, cukup dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sore ini, Shindong duduk di kursi taman kampus. Dia melihat jam tangannya. "_Sebentar lagi_." batinnya. Dia menatap lurus ke sebuah gedung yang memiliki banyak pintu. Tak lama salah satu pintu terbuka, mahasiswa berhamburan keluar.

Shindong mengawasi satu per satu mahasiswa itu, tangannya bersiap dengan kamera. Ketika dia melihat sosok Nari, Shindong langsung membidik dengan kameranya. Nari terlihat tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Belum puas Shindong mengambil foto Nari, dari balik lensa, dia mendapati Nari menatap dirinya, Shindong terpaku sejenak ketika Nari tersenyum, namun dia bergegas pergi. Dan Nari menatap kepergian Shindong dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Nari melangkah pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah tempat yang sedang ramai.

"_Sepertinya ada pameran lagi_." batin Nari seraya masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Dan benar, tempat yang adalah sebuah galeri foto ternama itu tengah mengadakan pameran fotografi yang menampilkan karya-karya terbaik dari para fotografer profesional atau amatir. Pameran tersebut berlangsung selama 3 hari.

Dia menyusuri tiap sudut galeri itu, menikmati satu demi satu foto yang tersaji. Foto yang dipamerkan memang karya yang luar biasa, setiap foto yang ditampilkan mampu menceritakan satu kisah dan memberikan pesan tersendiri. Langkah Nari berhenti di sebuah foto yang membuatnya terhenyak.

Terpotret seorang yeoja yang duduk dengan memangku seorang anak kecil dan dikelilingi oleh banyak anak kecil lainnya, tangannya memegang sebuah buku. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan tawanya yang lepas dan tanpa beban bersama anak-anak kecil itu. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan menambah kesan damai di foto itu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tangan Nari meraba foto itu. Dia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah sign di foto itu, Shin.

"Foto yang sederhana dan menakjubkan bukan?"

Sebuah suara membuat Nari tersentak. Dia mendapati seorang pria tua dengan pakaian formal berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Nari, "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu."

Nari tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Tidak. Anda tidak perlu minta maaf." ucap Nari.

Pria itu menatap Nari lekat, "Kau gadis yang ada di foto ini kan?" tanya pria itu memastikan. Nari tersipu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, kau rupanya yang bernama Nari. Shindong sering sekali memamerkan fotomu di sini."

Nari terhenyak, "Eh? Shindong?"

"Iya, Shindong. Dia salah satu fotografer yang sering memamerkan koleksi fotonya di sini. Dan pasti di antara sekian koleksinya, selalu ada potret dirimu di sana." tutur pria itu.

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Shindong menganggapmu sebagai model favoritnya. Dia sering sekali bercerita tentangmu kepadaku. Saat bercerita tentangmu, dia terlihat sangat bahagia.". Rona merah tersirat di wajah Nari. Ternyata selama ini dugaannya benar bahwa Shindong selalu memperhatikannya.

"Aku rasa dia memang benar-benar mengagumimu." lanjut pria itu tersenyum.

"Em, apa dia ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Nari.

"Ah, tadi dia sempat kemari. Tapi dia hanya sebentar, dia bilang ingin mencari objek foto. Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di taman, dia sering sekali mencari objek di sana. Oh ya, aku tinggal dulu. Selamat menikmati pamerannya." tutur pria itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Nari.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Iya. Terima kasih.", lepas menatap kepergian pria tua itu, Nari kembali menatap foto yang tadi membuatnya terhenyak. Sekali Nari meraba foto itu dan berhenti di sign yang bertuliskan Shin. Dia tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

Nari berhenti di sebuah taman yang luas di tengah kota. Keadaan taman sangat ramai sore itu. Beberapa tampak tengah bersantai, di sudut lain ada yang tengah bercengkrama, banyak aktivitas yang terjadi di taman itu. Nari berjalan dengan melihat sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia tersenyum ketika menemukan yang dia cari.

"Hai." sapa Nari.

Shindong yang tengah membidik dengan kameranya tersentak ketika mendapati Nari berdiri di dekatnya, Dia menatap yeoja itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, syarafnya serasa mati dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Nari.

Nari tersenyum lebar, namun senyumnya berubah heran ketika Shindong beranjak pergi. Nari mengikuti namja tambun itu, "Hei tunggu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." ucap Nari berusaha mengejar langkah Shindong yang cukup cepat. Karena Shindong tak kunjung berhenti, Nari berlari melewati Shindong dan menghadangnya, "Berhenti!" seru Nari seraya merentangkan tangan yang sontak membuat Shindong menghentikan langkahnya. Jarak mereka sekarang sangat dekat, tidak lebih dari setengah meter. Shindong menatap Nari, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghindar dariku lagi? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." pinta Nari. Shindong sendiri tak menjawab. Nari menghela nafas melihat sikap diam Shindong, "Tidak usah kau jawab. Ikut aku saja.", Nari menarik tangan Shindong menuju sebuah kursi di taman itu.

Namja itu hanya menurut. Matanya menatap tangan mungil yang tengah menuntunnya. Dia sangat gugup tapi juga bahagia. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia bersentuhan dengan Nari, kali pertamanya dia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Nari. Hal yang tak pernah dia duga, bahkan tidak pernah dia harapkan.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Shindong menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Nari menatap namja di sampingnya. Namja itu menoleh pelan dan mendapati Nari tersenyum kepadanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Shindong.

"Bukannya kau juga sering menatapku seperti aku menatapmu sekarang kan?"

Shindong terdiam.

"Kau ternyata tampan ya." puji Nari kemudian membuat level kegugupan Shindong merangkak menuju titik maksimum. Dan tentu saja membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Maaf jika sikapku tadi kurang menyenangkan.", Nari masih menatap Shindong lekat, "Habisnya kau selalu menghindar setiap kita bertatap muka." lanjut Nari dengan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Shindong tidak menjawab, dia masih tertunduk, walau sekali matanya melirik ke arah Nari. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin..

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shindong akhirnya. Nari kembali menatap Shindong, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Shindong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Terima kasih untuk apa?". Namja itu sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Karena telah menjadikanku model favoritmu.". Jawaban Nari membuat Shindong tersentak.

"Tadi aku mampir ke galeri, sebenarnya aku hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat, hingga aku menemukan fotoku di sana dengan sign namamu, Shin. Kemudian ada seorang pria tua yang mendekatiku dan bercerita bahwa kau sering memamerkan koleksi fotomu di sana dan diantara itu semua, pasti ada aku. Dia bilang, bagimu aku itu adalah model favoritmu. Jadi aku ucapkan terima kasih." tutur Nari.

Shindong menunduk, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menebak kalau itu aku? Kau bisa saja salah orang kan?"

"Di sekelilingku, di setiap hariku, hanya kau yang aku lihat selalu ada di dekatku dengan kamera kesayanganmu itu. Jadi, aku tidak punya tersangka lain. Lagipula Shin itu nama kecilmu kan? Shindong.", Nari kembali menatap Shindong, "Kalau kau menganggap aku tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaanmu yang selalu memperhatikanku, itu salah." lanjut Nari.

Shindong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nari dan membuat mata mereka saling beradu.

"Jadi kau tahu selama ini aku memperhatikanmu?" tanya Shindong. Nari mengangguk, "Bukan hanya memperhatikan, aku pun tahu kau selalu mengambil fotoku diam-diam. Dan hal itu diperkuat dengan bukti fotomu di galeri tadi. Katakanlah aku terlalu percaya diri tapi aku yakin, kau menyukaiku kan?" selidik Nari dengan senyum.

Deg!

Shindong terhenyak. Semua yang dikatakan Nari benar. Dia memang menyukai, ah bukan, lebih dari sekedar menyukai, Shindong sangat mencintai Nari. Dia tidak mungkin mengelak lagi, setidaknya kini dia punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Nari, apapun jawabannya nanti, itu urusan belakang. Hey, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba selangkah lebih jauh.

Nari menunggu jawaban Shindong, akhirnya namja itu mengangguk, Iya, aku memang menyukaimu." jawab Shindong. Nari sedikit terperangah.

"Lebih dari sekedar menyukai. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Selama ini aku memilih diam untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaanku karena aku sadar siapa aku. Dan aku hanya melampiaskan perasaanku dengan memperhatikanmu diam-diam, mengambil fotomu karena itu yang menjadi penenangku saat aku tidak berani berharap untuk memilikimu, saat aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi maaf jika itu menganggumu. Kalau kau mau marah padaku dengan semua sikapku, aku akan menjauh. Setidaknya aku sudah lega karena kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan." tutur Shindong.

Nari menatap namja itu lekat, begitu juga Shindong. Dia tahu Nari pasti menolaknya, setidaknya dia sudah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan bukan? Setidaknya Nari tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Nari dengan tersenyum, "Dan tolong jangan menjauh. Tetaplah berada di dekatku. Jangan membuatku merasa kehilangan ketika kau tidak ada di sekitarku." pinta Nari. Shindong menatap Nari tak percaya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Dan aku pun juga mulai menyukaimu. Entahlah, saat aku tidak bisa melihatmu di sekitarku, aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam hariku. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tapi ketika aku tahu kau ada di sana, hariku jauh lebih baik." tutur Nari. Shindong menyimak setiap kalimat yang terucap dengan seksama.

"Jadi tetaplah di dekatku. Dan biarkan aku belajar untuk mencintaimu."

"Kau ingin belajar mencintaiku?" tanya Shindong memastikan. Nari mengangguk, "Iya, aku ingin belajar mencintaimu. Karena Tuhan belum tentu akan memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus sepertimu."

"Kau yakin ingin bersamaku dengan kondisiku yang begini? Apa kau tidak malu?". Shindong menunjuk badannya yang tambun. Nari tersenyum tulus, " Aku ingin mencintaimu karena ketulusanmu, bukan karena fisikmu. Bagiku fisik hanya sebuah topeng, tapi hatimu, itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena itu yang membuatku menyukaimu.", Nari mengecup bibir Shindong lembut dibawah langit yang mulai beranjak jingga. Menjadi saksi awal perjalanan cinta muda yang masih akan bersemi.

**Dee (****｡****◕‿◕****｡)**

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
